Limits of Love
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: We all know the story of the Justice Lords, and we know about the Speed Force? What would happen when these two forces collide? How about if Wally and his high school sweetheart Linda suddenly meet up, while one has a terrible secret? Slight AU, R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. I do not own the characters used in this story.**

**I would very much appreciate feedback on this. Thank you very much.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter One**

**Artifact**

"Wally, are you playing Rock 'em Sock 'em robots again?" Diana, aka Wonder Woman, asked as she walked into the common room at the Watchtower. Wally West, aka the Flash, was nothing but a red and gold blur as he played both offensive and defensive robots. The robots themselves were moving so fast that it was hard to tell who was winning.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Wally countered as he attempted to stop long enough to answer. Suddenly the Speeder stopped completely as the green robot's head popped up. Wonder Woman now had Wally's full attention, even though there was still a grin plastered on his face.

"I guess not, it just seems a little childish, is all." Diana replied as she reached out and popped the robot's head back into place. "I do wish you would act a little more mature though."

"Oh and what if I don't want to act 'more mature'?" Wally argued. "What if I like how I act right now?"

"Fine," Wonder Women snapped. "I just wonder how you'll act when you're forced to be mature." With that the Greek Princess turned on her heel and walked out. Wally huffed, crossed his arms, and pouted, Diane's words lingering in his mind.

* * *

"Everyone needs to assemble in the auditorium immediately." Superman called out over the intercom to everybody on board the Watchtower. "I repeat everyone needs to assemble in the auditorium immediately."

"What's the big emergency?" Wally asked John, aka Green Lantern, as they raced down the hall towards the aforementioned area.

"I don't know, but it probably has something to do with that device they found out in the Kalerian system." Green Lantern replied as they came to a walk as they caught up with the crowd around the main stage. The two superheroes quickly made their way to the front.

Superman and Batman stood in the middle of the large stage. A metal box with markings forming an X stood between them. "Hello, we've called the meeting to ask if there is anyone here who can read the inscriptions on this device." Superman explained.

"Even with all of our resources, we've only managed to read a small portion." Batman added, not sounding too happy that his technology didn't have the answer.

"The portion we have unencrypted speaks of a truth to end all truths, to right one wrong." Superman explained. "We're not even sure if that is the correct translation."

"You're having trouble because it is a script that has not been used in over two millennia, and not on this planet." Dr. Fate called out as he floated over the crowd and towards the device. "A race called the Ginong, who were very powerful magi's, had a temple somewhere in the Kalerian system, though no one knew where." The gold and blue superhero explained as he reached the stage and kneeled down next to the box already examining the markings. "It seems to be some kind of spell, but for what it does, I'm afraid I do not know. My knowledge of this language is basic at best."

"But can you read it enough to cast the spell?" Batman asked, as skepticism laced his voice. "Whatever this truth is, we need it." Most of the heroes in the crowd, seeing as they wouldn't be needed anymore, left the stage area and went back to whatever they were doing.

Dr. Fate examined the script for another moment before answering yes. Superman nodded at the response and both he and Batman stepped back away from the device and the hero. Dr. Fate placed his hand on the surface on the box, in the middle of the X, and began to speak.

"Forces from another space, another time, another reality, we call thee to we. Show us the answers we seek for the questions we have, including those we never say aloud." As Dr. Fate read each word, the matching inscription began to glow. When he was finished, the light radiated out forming a large, singular sphere in the air above. From within the sphere, three figures could be seen, one tall and the others shorter. The sphere slowly descended onto the stage. As the light died down, it left behind a woman, and two children. Flash was the first to speak.

"Linda?" The red hero asked disbelievingly as he took a step forward. The black-haired woman jumped slightly at his voice, at the same time turning to face him. Upon seeing the red superhero, tears sprang to her eyes and she launched herself into Wally's arms. For his part, Wally held the woman close, burying his face into her hair. The remaining heroes in the crowd, mostly the Original Seven, all looked on in rapt curiosity.

The now-named Linda quietly took a step back and wordlessly tugged off Wally's mask. Seeing his face, Linda smiled sadly. "I don't understand, I thought you were dead." Linda admitted, making Wally look down at her in confusion.

"Why would you ever think that, Linda?" Wally asked softly, caressing the side of her face with his thumb. They didn't seem to notice the audience of superheroes around them. All that mattered now was the two of them, and nothing else.

"Superman told me himself that President Luther had killed you." Linda told him forcefully, stepping away and pushing Wally away as reality began to set in, and her memories began to cross her mind. "I was at your funeral, I saw them bury you." She insisted confusion crossing her features quickly as more and more of the truth came out.

"Linda, I don't know what you're talking about." Wally insisted, grabbing Linda's shoulders, holding her in place. "Luther isn't President. And he's not going to be if the Justice League has anything to do with it." Wally explained. Linda only shook her head.

"Wally, things have changed. The League doesn't have a say anymore, they don't even exist." Linda replied softly but insistently. "The Justice Lords are in control, and they have been since the day Superman killed President Luther."

"I think there's been some mixing of universes here. " Batman stated as he stepped in front of the couple and addressed Linda. "In this universe, Luther isn't president, and the Justice Lords aren't an option." Linda studied him for a moment deciding whether or not to trust him. Finally she sighed.

"Then why am I here? How did we get here?" Linda stepped out of Wally's grasp and stood next to the children, who were obviously hers due to their brown hair.

"You were brought here, by a spell, and a device." Dr. Fate explained. "We asked for an answer to our questions, and you're what we received."

"What kind of answers could we possibly give you? We're from a different universe." Linda said to heroes.

"You can tell us what happened in that universe, so we can try not to do the same mistakes here." Superman explained coming closer. Superman and Batman glanced at one other before turning their attention to the already crowded auditorium, filled with heroes who had come to inspect the newcomers.

"Let's continue this conversation in the meeting room." Superman offered, and Linda agreed, leading the two children away as they followed the man of steel away from prying eyes.

"I take it you two have a history?" John asked as he came up behind his friend, who stared at the retreating back of a woman he never thought he'd see again.

"You could say that." Flash replied. "Linda was the one who helped me become the Flash in the first place." Wally sighed as she finally disappeared from sight. He gently pulled his mask back on right. "Without her, I probably would have died a long time ago." And with that, Wally walked after the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited or any of these characters. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Alternate Future**

"Let's just start at the beginning." Batman stated as the original seven, plus Green Arrow who had managed to get an invite, all took their seats. Chairs were drawn up for Green Arrow, Linda, and the two children. "First off, who are you and these children?"

Linda grinned. "My name is Linda West and these are my children, Iris and Jai West. They're both nine." The two now-named children nodded in greeting. "Wally West was my husband."

"So what you're saying is that those kids right there are Wally's?" John asked, as he pointed a finger first at the twins, and then at the red-haired speedster, who remained silent. Linda nodded.

"Then, are they also speeders?" Diana asked, as she looked at the youngsters with a mixture of curiosity and disbelief.

"Yes," Iris answered, as she drew the attention away from her mother. "Both me and Jai can travel at fast speeds, but we also have powers different from our dad."

"Oh, care to elaborate?" Batman dared. This time it was Jai who answered.

"Irey can vibrate her molecules fast enough to pass through solid objects with no consequences, and I can be super strong for a brief period of time." The young boy answered, his eyes locked with the Dark Knight's.

"You might also want to mention the fact that after you use your strength, you crash for about three hours." Iris teased, as she smirked at her brother. Jai elbowed her ribs in response. Any retaliation Iris might have had planned was crushed down by a single look from Linda.

"Do you have any other abilities?" Green Arrow asked, and Jai got a smug look on his face.

"I don't like to brag, but I do have one kick-ass score on Call of Duty." Linda hit her son on the back on the head with a swift slap. Jai scowled as he rubbed his head. Iris tried not to laugh.

"Okay, onto the next question then." Superman said with a smile at the antics of the two nine-year-olds. "Why did Lex Luthor kill Flash?"

"Simple, he wanted to assert his authority as President, and what better way than to bring down a superhero?" Linda asked sarcastically in a cold voice. "He didn't want just any superhero though, no, he wanted a member of the original seven. One who didn't have any alien connections, and was an easy target."

"So in other words, he wanted Flash." Batman stated. Linda nodded.

"Luther accused dad of stealing a top-level research project." Jai explained. "He supposedly had enough evidence to obtain a warrant to have our house searched. All they found though was a formula that mom had been developing for dad to help stabilize his molecules against the strain brought on them by the Speed Force."

"Luther and the lead detective though declared the formula the missing project and somehow were able to show proof that dad was planning on selling it on the black market. Dad was arrested, and found guilty of treason to the United States by a jury, and was executed by President Luthor himself." Iris finished, as tears of anger rimmed her eyes, while her hands were clenched in front of her so hard her knuckles turned white. Linda quietly laid her hand on Iris's shoulder to calm her.

"So what you're saying is that Flash was killed only to prove a point!" Shyera roared as she stood up, her chair crashing to the floor. Linda once again nodded. "That's not right; Wally would never have had a chance against Lex Luthor."

"Didn't anyone notice that all the evidence was fabricated?" Oliver, aka Green Arrow, asked.

"They would have if they didn't all have a hand in Lex's pocketbook." Linda fumed. "I even tried to prove that the formula was mine. I was just shut out." Superman slammed a fist onto the table, leaving a dent in the titanium.

"Lex Luthor can't just use people, when is he going to learn that. Even if he is President, he needs to be taught a lesson in humanity." Superman's voice shook the windows. Batman laid a hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"Funny, that's the same argument that our own Superman had." Iris explained in an icy voice. "After dad's death, our Superman killed President Luthor and established the league as a world-wide government. His goal was to stop the killing of all innocents."

"And all they ended up accomplishing was to become dictators of the entire world." Jai finished, his tone matching his sisters. "Even the Thangarians were too afraid of the league to build their space road, or whatever it was."

"How can we stop that future, from being our future?" Diana asked softly, as she slowly looked at all her friends.

"We can make sure that Luthor doesn't become president." John suggested with a shrug.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Jai cried, as he stood up. "You can't exactly control the American people. There is such a thing as free will."

"Jai, sit down." Linda commanded forcefully. The young kid silently sat down.

"I agree, and if we do force them, we'd be starting down the path of dictatorship." Jo'on reasoned.

"Jo'on's right, and that's a path we'd rather avoid." Batman told the group in a small voice. There was silence as everyone thought of a way to solve the current predicament.

"Wait a minute now," Wally asked, finally throwing in his own views. "How do we even know that the same thing will happen here? After all, our two universes aren't the same, they're still independent entities."

"But you have to admit that from what we've heard so far, they are very similar." Batman reasoned.

"I know that, but there are also some very important differences." Wally argued. "In their universe, Linda had created a formula for me which Luthor then used against me."

"Of course, I told you that. That formula was a key piece of evidence in your trial." Linda said exasperated. "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes, in this universe, Linda and I broke up three years ago, right before I joined the Justice League. We haven't talked or even seen each other since then."

"He's right, I mean even the timelines are off." Iris said. "Mom and dad were married right out of high school, and have been married for ten years."

"I've only been out of high school for six years, and Linda and I never got married." Wally's voice held a tone of regret.

"So, is dad safe?" Jai asked, hope lining his voice.

"No." Superman stated in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about? Without mom, Luthor has no evidence against our dad." Iris argued back.

"Oh he'll get his evidence; it just won't be as obvious." Superman explained.

"Who's to say he'll even still be a target? I mean, these are different universes." Linda asked desperately; hope lining her features as well.

"No, Luthor will still go after Wally in our universe for the same reasons he went after Wally in your universe." Batman informed the whole family. Their faces fell as their brief hope crushed. "We can promise you though that we'll work like hell to keep him safe."

"How about we put him on inactive duty?" Shyera suggested. "That way he'll be out of the media for a while, and Luthor can't touch him because he doesn't know his real identity."

"We hope anyway." John said which resulted in him receiving a glare from Shyera.

"It's a chance we have to take." Superman told them as he stood up, and leaned against the wall.

"Wait a minute, who says that I even want to go on inactive duty?" Wally asked.

"You don't really have a choice. Either you lay low for a while, or you inadvertently give Luthor some sort of ammo he can use against you." John pointed out.

"What am I supposed to while I'm 'inactive'?" Wally asked as he made quotation marks with his fingers.

"I don't know; why not catch up with some friends in Central City?" John suggested. "Do what you did before you were the Flash."

"Easier said than done," Wally commented, as he pulled of his mask and ran a hand through his hair. "What exactly should I tell them if they ask what I've been doing for the past three years?"

"Say you were in the army." Superman said, earning a giggle from Linda.

"Yeah, like anyone is really going to believe that Wally West was in the army."

"It could happen." Shyera defended.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over," Linda grinned and leaned back. "Wally had a reputation back in high school for never following orders."

"He could always say he was a traveling salesman." Oliver suggested which garnished a few nods of agreement.

"I am not a traveling salesman." Wally told everyone forcefully. Jai opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off as his mouth slowly turned transparent. A quick glance at his sister and mother told him that they too were quickly disappearing.

"Oh Hera," Diane cried out as the three universe skippers vanished completely. There was silence for a moment.

"Their time ran out." Jo'on observed.

"They did answer all the questions we had." Superman added.

"Even the ones we left unspoken." Shyera added in a low voice, which earned nods of agreement.

"So, now what?" Wally asked, as he looked around at the others.

"We get you out of the Watchtower and back to Central City." Batman stated as he stood up. Flash sighed in resignation.

"I still don't have a cover story." Wally whined, leaning back in his chair. Shyera laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. I own none of these characters, except for Josiah and Joseph.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Three**

**Catching Up**

"The army, you were in the army for three years?" Josiah Bennett asked incredulously as he sat across from his old friend, Wally West. "Come on Wally, we've been friends since the third grade. Just tell us the truth already, the real truth this time."

"Yeah man, what have you really been doing for the past three years?" Another man, Joseph Forge, African-American, asked as he sat down next to the two men, coffee in hand.

"I'm telling you guys the truth." Wally argued, already frustrated with his two friends, and cover story. "I really was in the army, special forces."

"Yeah, whatever dude," Josiah took a sip of his drink **"**I really don't care if you tell us the truth anyway. All I care about is why you've suddenly decided that it's time to come home."

"I just wanted to come home. Last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

"It is when you don't call ahead." Joseph challenged. "After you got that job in Metropolis and started spending five out of seven days of the week up there, and we finally got you to buy an apartment there, you've always called when you planned to come back to Central. This time though, all we got was a call from you saying you were already at the airport and needed a pick-up."

"I didn't have any time to call ahead. The decision was made rather suddenly, without my input."Wally sighed as he remembered the events back on the Watchtower. "Hey, do we really have to discuss this? I just wanted to hang out with you guys, and try to forget for a while what happened….at work."

"Alright, I guess we can lay off the third degree for a while." Josiah relented, taking a drink of coffee, before suddenly snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Linda's back in town." Wally chocked on his espresso.

"Linda?" He asked, wide-eyed and stunned.

"Yeah, Linda, my sister, you remember her right? Your high-school sweetheart and almost wife" Josiah teased.

"Of course I remember her, but why is she back in town? I thought she had some fancy job back in Nevada?"

"She does, but she's back in town for some science convention." Josiah explained. "She got in late last night; I had to pick her up from the airport."

"Oh, what a good big brother you are." Wally replied sarcastically, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey, we never did find out why you two broke up." Joseph stated, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Our careers just got in the way." Wally shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah right, like a geneticist and a police lab technician couldn't be in a relationship. Nice try, now try again." Wally sighed as Josiah shot down his excuse.

"Alright then, how about the fact that life just got in the way, and we couldn't make it work." Wally stated, intentionally vague. His two friends shared a look before shrugging.

"Alright, I'll take that for now. Now answer this question. Why did you join the army? Last I checked you were having a blast working down in those labs." Josiah asked. Wally's mood immediately went somber.

"After the accident I didn't have the dexterity or patience needed to be a lab technician anymore. I was too wired and I just couldn't seem to sit still. The doctors think it's because of the chemicals I was exposed to during the accident." Wally admitted, telling the truth for the first time that day.

"I can see that." Joseph commented, as he leaned forward on his elbows as he gave out a big sigh. "Man, the day of your accident was one of the scariest days of my entire life."

"You got that right; we all got quite a scare, especially Linda. I mean, here we were watching the news on the TV covering some explosion at your lab, and they'll all talking about one scientist, who was still unknown, still being in the building."

"We're all hoping that it wasn't you they were talking about, and then the firefighters come out carrying you." Josiah said, "Linda went nuts, beside herself with worry the whole time you were unconscious."

"Yeah, it wasn't fun for me either." Wally glanced at the clock and stood up. "I got to go guys. Catch you later?"

"Sure, maybe we can get together for dinner sometime? And by 'we' I mean all of us and Linda." Josiah looked pointedly at his friend.

"Sure, maybe." Wally shrugged and left. As he walked down the street, his mind turned to the accident that had recently been discussed.

He'd been working at the lab after hours, making sure that a key piece of evidence was ready for the next day's trial. As he had poured chemicals into a beaker, he'd heard the thunder outside as the storm had raged on. He'd walked over to the other side of the room, to a metal chemical cabinet. As he opened the door and searched for the needed chemical compound, lightning hit the fuse box on top of the building. The electrified energy traveled down into the building, overloading light bulbs and causing them to explode. Wally had heard the loud pops; it was what had caused him to spend longer than needed standing in front of the cabinet, hand on the metal handle.

In the lab, the energy traveled down the power line running behind the cabinet. The power charged over the cabinet, superheating the chemicals inside, and severely burning Wally's hand. The superheated chemicals began to explode, drenching him as the light bulbs started fires throughout the building. It wasn't long before the whole building had been engulfed in flames. Wally had fallen unconscious due to smoke inhalation long before the firefighters even reached the building.

His next memory was of waking up in the hospital. His entire body was swathed in bandages, and his entire being hurt. No matter how many painkillers were stuffed into his system, the pain never went away. Linda had been by his side the entire time, even after he left the hospital.

Two days after he left the hospital, he started to develop his powers. First it was things like running faster than usual and eating more food. After Wally had accidentally ended up in Metropolis while out on a five-minute jog though, they knew something was seriously wrong.

Linda, then a student in advanced microbiology, took a sample of his blood, and saw what was happening to him on the molecular level. She found ways to help him control his speed, and regulate his appetite, to an extent.

As Wally finally reached his apartment and unlocked his door, his cell phone rang out with Ozzy.

"Hello?"

"Wally? It's John. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Good, so what excuse did you give your friends then?"

"Army, special forces."

John laughed. "Superman will be happy."

"It's not a lie. With what we do, we are a special forces unit."

"Guess you're right about that." John paused for a moment. "Hey, a bunch of us were wondering if we could come and visit. Personally I've never been to Central City before." Wally grinned.

"Sure, so exactly how many is a few?"

"Oh, just Oliver, Shyera, Diana, Jo'on, Bruce, Clark, and myself." John replied. "What do you say?"

"We must have different definitions of a few, but alright. Just give me a call when."

"Cool, then we'll see you tonight around 6:30."

"Wait, what?" Wally's question went unanswered as the Green Lantern hung up. Wally sighed, locked his door again, and left for the store to buy ingredients needed to feed a super powered army.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I don't own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. In fact I only own two characters indirectly because I created them. They are Josiah and Joseph.**

**You may have noticed that these chapters are coming up rather quickly. That is because I have already finished the story and am in a huge hurry to get it out to you the general public. I hope you enjoy this, and remember, reviews are welcome. They let me know that this story is not a load of crap. Thank you again for reading.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Four**

**Just Talking  
**

Six-thirty saw Wally West whistling as he stirred the spaghetti sauce. The rest of the league would be there any minute, and he couldn't wait for them to have a taste of his homemade sauce. Combine the sauce with wheat noodles and garlic bread, and he'd have everyone asking for the recipe. The ring of his doorbell made him turn everything on low and answer it, confident it was his intended guests

"About time you got here." Wally stated as he opened the door, before noticing his mistake. Standing in his doorway wasn't his friends from the league. No, standing at his front door was Linda Bennett. She looked much the same way the other Linda from the Justice Lord's universe had. She was shorter than Wally by only a couple of inches. Her dark black hair was pulled back in an elegant ponytail, showing off her thin face and shapely neck. Her brown eyes swept the room behind Wally, before finally landing on Wally's cheek. She couldn't meet his eyes. Realizing he was staring, Wally stepped back and waved his guest inside. Shutting the door, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Um, just sit down anywhere. Do you want something to drink?" Wally offered awkwardly caught off guard by her sudden visit.

"Water will be fine, thanks." Linda replied, settling her brown messenger bag down on the couch. Wally nodded, and went into the kitchen.

When he came back with water glass, he stopped and stared at the scene in front of him. Linda had unloaded her bag, spreading the contents on the coffee table. Test tubes, syringes, and notebooks were scattered all over the glass surface.

"Took you long enough." Linda said as she stood up, taking the glass of water from Wally's hand. "You're not having trouble with your speed, are you?"

"No, I just couldn't find the ice cubes." Wally replied, still a little stunned. Linda smiled as she examined the ice-less glass. "You keep your ice on the right side, under your frozen pizzas." Wally grinned and disappeared. Appearing a second later with the ice cubes, he promptly dropped them into the glass.

"Thanks." Linda grinned, took a sip of her water, and sat back down on the couch. She looked up at the red-haired man, and patted the seat next to her.

"Sit down; I want to draw some blood." Wally crossed his arms and looked down at the woman. Feeing his eyes on her, Linda looked up. "What?"

"Please tell me that you did not come all the way here just to stick a needle in my arm?" The speedster asked disbelievingly.

"No," Wally sighed. "I also want to look at your metabolism and molecules." Wally collapsed on the couch.

"Why?" Wally asked as Linda took his arm and rolled up the sleeve.

"Your speed gives me a chance to observe some of the anomalies in your genetic code; anomalies that could occur in the regular populace." Linda answered, sounding like she was reciting a well-rehearsed speech.

"That's the official reason; now tell me the real reason." Wally said as watched Linda stick the needle in his arm.  
"I was worried about you." Wally's blood soon filled the vial, and Linda removed the needle. "You've been using your speed more and more the longer you're with the league. I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Thanks," Wally rolled down his sleeve, and shut up as Linda labeled the vial.

"I need to ask you a few questions now," Linda told him, grabbing the notebooks. Pulling a pen out of the bag, she opened the first book.

"How many times on a daily basis do you use your speed?"

"I have no idea." Wally answered. Linda fixed him with an icy glare. "I'm telling you the truth. I consistently use my speed on missions, which are all not the same. I use my speed just running around with the other members of the league who are able to fly, and it's become second nature to me so I just use it unconsciously on a daily basis. I use my speed at different times throughout any given week." Wally replied as he stood up in frustration, begging her with his eyes to understand.

"So basically, you're just trying to jumpstart your speed until you vibrate out of existence?" Linda replied in the same icy tone as she packed up her stuff.

"Linda, don't go." Wally asked as he watched her.

"Oh, so you just want me to stay here and listen to how you're killing yourself every day?" Linda asked as she forcefully stuffed her notebooks into her messenger bag. Swinging the strap over her shoulder, she looked at Wally. "Wally, I can't do this. I couldn't do it then, and I can't do it now." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I've told you over and over again what happens every time you use you use your super speed. I've told you what will eventually happen, and still you choose to put your life in danger for a group of complete strangers who will never even know your name!" A tear escaped down her cheek as Wally stared at the ground.

"If that's how you feel, then why did you come here?" Wally asked softly, hoping for the answer he so desperately wanted.

"I told you, I was worried about you. I may not be able to handle the life you've chosen, but I still want you alive." Linda confessed. Wally was by her side, cradling her in his arms in an instant, literally. Linda clung to his shirt, keeping him close to her. Wally ran a hand through her hair, whispering to her.

"Linda, you know that I'm careful. You know that I never want to leave you, but I have a job to do. I do this so that I can keep you, and everyone else I care about, safe." Linda pulled away completely and backed towards the door. "I know. I just can't take the waiting. Waiting to see if the last time you walked out the door, really was the last time." Wally didn't say anything; there wasn't anything he could say. They'd been through this same argument a dozen times before. All he could do was watch her.

"I'll call you with the results after I've completed my tests." Linda told him as she opened the door, her back facing Wally.

"You might do better just to send them to Bats." Wally suggested, putting his hand in his pocket. "I'll give the email address to Josiah and let him pass it on.

"I'll do that then. It was great to see you; maybe I'll see you around sometime." Linda commented, and then walked out the door. The door clicked shut behind her, and Wally was alone, again. Sitting on the couch he picked up her glass, the only thing in the whole room that said another individual had even been there. Even the wound from the needle on his arm had already healed.

The doorbell rang again, and Wally rose to answer, half hoping that it was Linda. As he opened the door, he was disappointed to find seven faces, instead of only one. He immediately slapped a grin onto his face.

"Hey guys, you're late." The speedster stepped back and allowed his friends to enter.

"Thank you." Diana said, walking in, taking the entire room at once.

"Who was that girl we saw leaving?" Bruce asked, slipping past the pleasantries and getting right to the meat.

"That would be Linda Bennett, this universe's version of the Linda that came through that weird gateway-portal thing." Wally answered as he leaned against a wall, facing his guests.

"She looked like she was crying." Shyera mentioned, sitting on the arm of the couch next to John.

"We had a talk, that's all."

"Wally, we're just concerned is all. I mean it was her formula that served as evidence in your trial." Clark explained.

"Plus she was your wife. You getting back together with her might be problematic for the events of the future."

"Don't worry, Jo'on, after that conversation, getting back together with her isn't an option." Wally didn't elaborate. "Anyway, you guys are here to see Central City, so let's go see Central City." Wally glanced at the clock. "How about we start with dinner? I kind of burnt what I meant to serve."

"Sounds good to me, I'm famished." John announced as he stood. "And not for anything burnt."

"So am I, I'll even pay for everyone, including Wally." Oliver stated.

"Someone's happy." Diana commented as the rest of the League stood from their hastily taken seats.

** "**He made a huge sell this morning with one of his company's subsidiaries." Bruce smiled, only a little though, as he explained.

"Yeah, to you." Oliver clarified, sending laughter throughout the room.

"Alright then, I know this great Mexican place right around the corner." Wally said as he put on his coat after speeding through the kitchen turning off the stove on his home cooked meal. He suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat at home anymore.

"Sounds great." Clark stated as he and the other superheroes left the small apartment. As they were leaving, Wally had one more question.

"So Bruce, does this mean Oliver is richer than you now?"

"He wishes he was." Bruce answered as he closed the door on the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited, I do kinda of sorta own Josiah and Jospeh, just without the paperwork.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that I have been misspelling J'onn's nae, and I apologize. I will try to catch all further mistakes. As always, reviews are appreciated because they tell me when I do something like that.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Secret Made**

"So, in order to complete the dare, Wally does this flying leap off the top of the school, onto a trampoline, and into the grass; just so he could win twenty bucks." Joseph regaled to the group of ten as they all ate their Mexican food. The super-powered group had arrived at the restaurant, only to discover Joseph Forge and the Bennett siblings already there. Needless to say they'd been welcomed with open arms.

"You mean he actually survived that?" Oliver asked smiling and impressed.

"He broke his ankle, but yeah he survived. He was able to limp away twenty bucks richer." Joseph regaled.

"Don't forget the two semesters worth of detention, too." Josiah clarified. The whole group laughed.

"I was known as the King of Detention." Wally announced proudly, Josiah opened his mouth to add more but was stopped by an elbow in his gut, courtesy of his sister.

"Guys, stop making fun of Wally." Linda admonished as she looked at her brother. "I'm sure his friends here already know how big a screw-up he is."

"Oh we know." John joked, which sent even more laughter spreading around the crowded table.

"So, are all you guys Special Forces too?" Josiah asked. Clark looked ready to respond, but Josiah cut him off. "I only ask because you've got a couple of hot shot millionaire playboys in your ranks." This killed all the laughter.

"Yeah, in addition to a Thangarian soldier and Amazon princess," Joseph added. "Don't forget the Metropolis reporter, Green Lantern Corp. member, and Martian." The group was silent as the superheroes visibly stiffened under the two men's scrutinizing gaze.

"How'd you find out?" Bruce asked in an icy tone.

"Simple, one, Wonder Woman doesn't wear a mask, so she's easy. Two, John over here is wearing a ring with the Green Lantern logo. Three, Shyera has been on television enough so we can recognize her without her wings." Joseph explained, holding up a finger as he counted. "Four, add glasses to Superman, and you get Clark Kent. Finally five and six, to run your guy's big operation, you need cash; hence the two billionaire playboys who are rarely ever seen."

"We just took a chance and guessed that that guy," Josiah pointed to J'onn. "Was the Martian of the group. Great disguise by the way." J'onn in his human guise nodded his head in thanks.

"Impressive guys, I guess you don't call yourselves Private Investigators for nothing." Wally joked as he leaned back, resting his arm on the back of Linda's chair.

"Thanks Flash." Josiah grinned and Wally grinned.

"So now that you know who we are, what are we going to do?" Clark asked, dead serious.

"Nothing. We were just curious as to what our friend Wally was really up to." Josiah clarified.

"You never could keep your nose out of my business." Wally accused. Joseph smiled.

"Now that that mess is all cleared up and everyone's on the same page, I need to leave." Linda announced as she stood up.

"What, no, Linda, stay awhile." Wally asked as he stood up too.

"I really need to get back to the lab, Wally." Linda explained. "I still need to get my analysis done on your blood. These bozos grabbed me before I even made it out of your apartment building."

"Oh, alright then; at least let me walk you out." Wally grabbed Linda's jacket, and held it out. Linda smiled and allowed Wally to help her put on her jacket before bidding her brother and everyone else goodnight.

"So where are you staying?" Wally asked as they weaved their way through the restaurant. His legs felt like lead, and his head had started to cloud.

"I've got a hotel downtown, right next door to the labs." Linda answered, a few paces ahead of him. Wally opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't as his legs finally gave way. He crashed into a table before collapsing on the floor. The last thing he saw before the blackness consumed him was Linda, terror lining her features, her mouth open in what was probably a scream. He hoped she was screaming his name.

When Wally woke up, he did so slowly. His whole body felt weighted down, his tongue was sandpaper in the desert that was his mouth. He blinked his eyes repeatedly in retaliation to the bright light above his head. As he tried to sit up, a hand gently pushed him back down.

"Don't try to move." A gruff voice ordered. Wally turned his head slightly to see Batman standing next to him.

"What happened?" Wally croaked out. Batman helped him drink some water as he explained.

"You collapsed at the restaurant. You've been unconscious for about five hours." Batman set the empty cup back on the nightstand and moved over to the computer. "Linda's currently analyzing the blood sample she took from you." Wally was too weak to even joke about Bats letting someone else use his precious lab equipment.

"Linda's here?" Wally asked, assuming he was in the Watchtower, basing his assumption on the fact that Bruce was wearing his costume, and the room looked quite familiar.

"She insisted that she had to do the analysis herself." Batman explained. "I can see why you like her."

"Thanks," Wally rolled his eyes. "So what have you found so far?" Wally lifted his hand in front of his face. Sensation was thankfully returning to his extremities as the weight seemed to melt away, leaving only a tingling sensation behind.

"Nothing. From all the data Linda's sent me so far, everything appears to be normal."

"I collapsed in the middle of a restaurant, and was unconscious for five hours" Wally stated as he sat up. This time, Batman didn't stop him. "That may be normal for some people, but not for me."

"That's true, but we can't find anything wrong with you. For the time being, the best solution would be to send you back to Central City with someone."

"You mean like a babysitter?" Batman nodded. "No way, I can take care of myself."

"What if you collapse again?"

"Then I'll signal before I pass out." Wally stated confidently.

"You didn't even have time to blink before you hit the floor this time. What makes you think that you'll be able to send a signal if it happens again?" Batman questioned. Wally sighed, knowing he had been defeated.

"Can the babysitter at least be Linda?" Wally asked hopefully. "I mean she's practically the expert on my genes. Wouldn't it be logical to have her there in case of trouble?"

"It would be logical, but I need her here. She is the expert on your genes after all." Wally hung his head.

"What about Joseph and Josiah? They already know who we are, so that'd make it easier for all of us." Wally suggested.

"I've already employed them elsewhere's." Batman said as he calmly shot the idea down. "I'll be sending Oliver and Shyera. They should be able to keep you in line." Wally didn't answer; he only crossed his arms and pouted. Though the act was funny and childish, it was easy to see how fatigued he still was.

"As soon as we figure out what's up, I'll get recall them, but for the time being they're staying." Batman informed the speeder. Wally didn't answer, but he did shrug his shoulders a little. See that that was all he was going to get, Batman left. Waiting a little down the hall was Superman.

"You don't really need Linda here, do you?" The man of steel asked his dark friend.

"No," Batman answered concisely as he continued walking. Superman joined him.

"Then why is she still here? You are more than capable of helping Wally." Superman questioned.

"It's to keep her away from Wally. I don't care how different our two universes may be, Linda will be nothing but trouble." Batman answered as he narrowed his eyes. "She was after all the reason that Luther was able to get Wally in the first place." Superman nodded his head in agreement, though not as confidently as his counterpart.

"Tell me you were at least going to say good-bye." Linda admonished as she walked into the infirmary. Wally was putting on his 'normal' clothes in preparation to leave.

"Of course, you just found me first." Wally joked as he pulled his blue tee-shirt on over his head.

"That's because I know you and your memory." Linda stood in front of Wally, blocking the view of the security camera, and dug something out of her pocket. She pulled out a vial with clear liquid inside and a scrap of paper. "Here."

Wally took the vial and paper and looked at them, tension filling his body. "What is this?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"A serum that should help stabilize your molecules, at least temporarily." Linda explained. "Given more time, I'll have a more permanent formula ready. In light of the circumstances though, I wanted to be able to give you something to help." Wally didn't answer her, only continued to stare at the object in his hands with a look of indecision.

"Is something wrong?" Linda asked warily, laying a hand on the side of Wally's face, forcing him to look at her. His eyes locked on hers, and the decision was made.

"No," Wally answered as he gripped the vial in his hand. "Nothing's wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is Chapter 6, and of course I don't own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited, or any of their characters. Thank you.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter 6**

**Uncle Barry**

"I've only got one extra bedroom, so one of you will have to spend the night on the couch." Wally announced as he opened the door to his apartment for Oliver and Shyera.

"I say the lady of the group should take it." Oliver suggested as he stepped into the carrying a black suitcase.

"So I have the couch, huh?" Shyera retorted back, stalking in with her duffel thrown over a shoulder. Oliver didn't comment.

"So how long are you guys going to be here anyway?" Wally asked, settling himself down on the couch. Oliver took a seat in the recliner, while Shyera remained standing.

"Batman didn't say. He only said that our main goals were to keep you under the radar and watch out for more collapses." Shyera explained. Oliver was about to add more when the sound of 'Party in the USA' interrupted them.

"Sorry," Wally apologized, digging his cell phone out of his pocket. Sliding it open, he shifted his gaze downwards. "Hello… oh, hi, Uncle Barry… you did?… I was at the watchtower…oh, you heard about it… I'm fine, really, Shyera and Oliver are here to help me and… you are?… now?…. Yes, Uncle Barry." Wally closed his phone with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, not used to seeing that expression on the young speeder's face.

"My uncle's coming." Just then a loud pound came from the other side of the front door.

"Wally! Let me in right now! If this door isn't open in .3 seconds, so help me I will vibrate through this door!" A very loud, angry, voice yelled through the door. Shyera didn't even have time to blink before the door was opened, revealing a red-faced man in jeans and a rock t-shirt.

"Wallace Rudolph!" The man yelled, coming into the room. Wally was in front of him in an instant. "What have I told you about using your speed?"

"To limit it-"

"Yes! To limit your speed because the more you use it, the more energy it takes to use it. Not to mention the stress it puts on your already fragile molecular structure." The man lectured.

"But Uncle Barry!"

"No buts, Wally." Uncle Barry continued. "You're twenty-three years old, I would expect you to know the do's and don'ts about your speed."

"To be fair, there are times in which he can't limit his speed." Oliver said as he rose from the recliner.

"And who are you?" Barry asked, taking his attention away from Wally, and instead concentrating on the billionaire.

"Oliver Queen." Oliver introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"Are you part of the Justice League as well?" Barry asked, taking the hand.

"Yes, they call me Green Arrow."

"Alright then, Green Arrow, care to answer a few questions for me?"

"Sure," Oliver agreed, before seeing the smile rise on Wally's face. The evil smile. The smile said that you just stepped into something you are going to regret.

"Alright then. First question, do you like the color red?"

"No, I prefer green myself." Oliver grinned, Barry did not.

"Do you have a high school diploma?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a degree in biology?"

"No."

"Can you identify a fat molecule from an energy molecule?"

"No."

"Can you accurately identify everything on a DNA double helix?"

"No."

"Do you understand the many ways a mutation occurs and changes the genetic code?"

"No."

"If you cannot answer yes to every one of my questions, then you have no reason to be in our conversation." Barry turned his back on Wally.

"Hey now, wait a minute." Oliver cried, his mind still reeling from the questionnaire. "What gives you the right to just up and decide something like that?" Barry faced Oliver again.

"Because, young man, not only can I answer yes to every question, but I am also your elder."

"Well I'm a superhero." Oliver countered, Wally winced. Barry smirked and took a step forward.

"I was fighting crime when you were still in diapers. You may be a superhero, but just remember, I'm a veteran superhero." Silence followed the statement.

"Hold on," Shyera said, pressing one hand to her temple as she felt a headache coming on. "Barry, you used to be a superhero?"

"Yes, I was the Flash." Barry announced with a nod, turning his attention now to the Thangarian soldier.

"I thought Wally was the Flash?"

"He is, he's the second Flash."

"And you're the first Flash."

"Yes."

"How did that-?" Shyera was now completely confused.

"I got my powers at twenty-five, thus becoming the first Flash. A few years after I retired, Wally became involved in a similar accident, I passed the name over to him."

"So you're a second gen?" Oliver asked, looking at Wally.

"No, I'm a first generation speeder because I got my powers in an accident, not from Barry." Wally explained.

"My head hurts now." Shyera stated, sitting on the couch. Barry gave a small smile.

"I would be genuinely surprised if I didn't, my dear." Barry cajoled slighted. "Now tell me, what are you and your… colleague doing here?"

"Basically we're babysitting Wally." Shyera answered.

"Well, if you ever need any help, look for Barry Allen in the phone book." Barry's smile disappeared as he once again turned his attention to Wally. "Do not think this conversation is over. I'll be seeing you later." With that and a small good-bye to Wally's guests, Barry left.

"Well that was different." Oliver commented, Wally grinned wryly, reaching back to scratch his head

"That was Uncle Barry. He practically raised me after my parents died when I was seven."

"All I can say is that the next time someone complains about you, I'm sending them straight to your Uncle." Shyera joked, sending a round of laughter around the room.

"You do that and we won't see them for a week." Wally stated before letting out a yawn. "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm headed to bed. Any energy I just had was taken away by Uncle Barry."

"I think sleep would be a superb idea, seeing as its now… two o'clock in the morning." Oliver stated as he consulted his watch. "Why'd he come over so late anyway?"

"Because speeders only need a few hours of sleep a night, and he takes siestas after lunch." Wally explained as Shyera got off the couch, grabbed her bag, bid good-night to the boys, and disappeared into the spare bedroom.

Sighing, the two men made up the couch, and then went to bed.

In a guest room onboard the Watchtower, Linda walked out of the bathroom. Still in a white bathrobe, she walked across the room, and stared out the window into space.

As she stood there, her phone lit up and vibrated from the bedside table. Crossing the room, she picked up the phone, pressed a button, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Did you give him the serum?"

"Yes."

"Where are you now?"

"Batman's holding me in the Watchtower."

"Does he suspect something?"

"Maybe," Linda answered, turning back to the window.

"Well, don't do anything stupid." The voice snarled. "The last thing we need is Batman snooping around."

"Of course."

"Good, and just remember what is at stake if you fail." Linda's eyes hardened at the proposed threat.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what is at stake." Linda closed the phone, and leaned her forehead against the window, staring down at the world below.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all the readers who are still with this story. I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited, I would like to retain some rights to Mr. Jacob Raines though if you please!**

**As always reviews are appreciated, because I just love to hear what my wonderful audience out there is thinking!**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Seven**

**Jacob Raines**

Shyera turned over in bed, her face a scene of relaxation as she gave into the grips of REM sleep. She mumbled incoherently in her sleep as she smiled softly, clutching her pillow close to her, her wings spread out on the bed. Down the hall in the living room, Oliver slept haphazardly on the small couch. One leg draped over the side, the other over the top. The blanket lay strewn across his chest.

Wally tiptoed silently past the sleeping heroes, shoes in one hand, cell phone in the other. Breathing a sigh of relief as he made it through the door, he quickly slipped his shoes on before jogging down the hall. Stepping in front of another apartment, he rapped three times on the door. A young face looked out and smiled at the man.

"What's the password?"

"PB & J is what the KGB eats at the FFA." Wally whispered. The young face grinned, closed the door, and the sound of a door chain was heard. A moment later the door was opened again and Wally was granted entrance to the room. The room itself was the same size as his, but had only the most basic of furnishings.

"I see Jacob still hasn't hired that interior decorator I told him about." The red head commented as he looked around.

"He talked to her, but she left after he asked what her 'special offers' were." The teenager answered as he walked back over to his bowl of cereal. Wally laughed out loud.

"Sounds like Jacob." The teen smiled and pointed down the hall. Wally nodded, and left.

He knocked once on the door and walked in. The hum of computers assaulted his ears, as the glow of thirty computer screens all stacked on one wall assaulted his eyes. The black outline of a person stood up and walked over.

"Wallace, how nice it is to see you again. I hope you've been well." Jacob asked in a thick British accent as they shook hands. Wally dug the paper Linda had given him out of his pocket. He handed it to Jacob.

"I've been good, but I've got a job for you. I need you to analyze this, and tell me exactly what it does." Wally commanded. Jacob took the slip of paper and scrutinized it.

"I assume you also want me to do a search to see if any companies are working on something similar?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I've got company right now, so just forward the results to Josiah."

"Will do, old chap, and let me guess, this exchange never happened?"

"Exactly. If I need anything else, I'll drop a line." Wally grinned and left.

"Where were you?" Shyera asked as Wally walked back into his apartment.

"I went for a quick run, is that a problem?" Wally asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"A quick run took you five minutes?" Shyera asked, following the speeder.

"Yes, a quick run, is it that weird?"

"Considering that you can run twenty miles in three minutes, yeah it's weird." Shyera commented as she crossed her arms and stared down the speeder. A knock at the door resounded throughout the room.

"Shouldn't we get that?" The speeder inquired as the knocking grew more incessant.

"Oliver can get it." Shyera said as she continued staring. This lasted for a full minute, with the knocking getting louder and louder.

"Hey, isn't someone going to get that?" Oliver asked, coming into the room.

"Get it yourself." Shyera snarled at the boxer-clad hero. Oliver sighed and turned to answer the door, but was stopped as it was slammed open. Jacob stormed into the kitchen, face red with anger and inquisition.

"Jacob, you were supposed to wait for me to call you." Wally started, but stopped at the look in Jacob's eyes.

"Who gave you this formula?" The British demanded. "Tell me, Wallace."

"Linda, she gave it to me, and a chemical sample." Shyera's eyes hardened again at this, but Wally ignored her. "I gave you that formula three minutes ago, what could you have possibly found? And didn't I tell you to forward all results to Josiah?"

"Oh, screw Josiah, what I want to know is how Linda got mixed up with Lex Luther." Wally froze.

"What? How?"

"When I put the formula into my computer and began my search, I got locked out. At least two components of that formula were copyrighted by Lex Luther Corporation." Jacob explained as Wally had to lean on a counter to keep upright.

"You're lying." The speeder whispered, turning so that his back was to the Britain.

"I wish I was Wallace, I really wish I was." Jacob reached a comforting hand out to him, but Wally slipped away.

"Can you at least tell me what it does?"

"It works as a counter agent to certain cells in order to reach stabilization." Jacob confessed. "It has Linda's style written all over it, but uses Lex Luther Corporation components."

"She wanted me to keep it a secret. She didn't want me to tell anyone." Wally confessed.

"Then why did you show it to me?" Jacob asked. "There was once a time when you put your life in Linda's hands without a second thought. Now you're going behind her back and doubting her work, her intentions."

"I showed it to you because I don't trust her. When she left, she promised to keep in touch. She didn't, hell; she didn't even keep in touch with her own family." Wally turned back to his company. "Then suddenly she shows up on my doorstep, and immediately wanted a blood sample? Add that to the fact that I passed out later that night. It doesn't take a genius to add two and two."

Silence followed Wally's outburst. The two heroes were in awe in the reasoning that their friend had used, while Jacob saw the heartbreak his words had caused.

"Where's the chemical formula?" Jacob asked softly. Wally motioned towards his room. Jacob disappeared inside for a few minutes, before coming out with a full vial.

"I'll take this back to my room and analyze it, to see if I can't backwards engineer another formula for you. That part at least is true, Wally. You need this formula, but not at the price she's offering." With a final goodbye to all present, Jacob left.

"Wally, who was that?" Oliver asked, his brain still trying to adjust to all this information.

"Jacob Raines. He used to be a professor at Yale before his career was ruined by the Luther's. He went underground then, and became friends with my dad. I've known him my whole life." Wally answered, suddenly tired.

"We should tell Batman and the others about this, all this." Wally could only nod.

"I'll go make the transportation arrangements." Oliver offered.

"Let me help," Wally pushed himself off the counter, and tried to take a step. Instead he landed on the floor, unconscious.

"Wally!" Shyera yelled as she knelt next to the speeder. Oliver quickly called the Watchtower.

"Bats, you have to get us up there yesterday, Wally passed out again, and he's…he's...he's disappearing." Oliver and Shyera watched in morbid awe as Wally's leg slowly became translucent, then solid, then translucent again.

"Bats, hurry." Oliver said, but it was unneeded as the three of them disappeared in a flash of light.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, this is the chapter where the you-know-what really hits the fan, and some of the mysteries get solves. Please review and tell me what you think. Only two more chapters after this one. **

**I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets Revealed**

"What's happening to him?" Diana asked as she stood outside the clear glass isolation room where Wally was. The speeder was lying prone on a pure white bed, a light sheet covering his frame. The heart monitor beeped in time to the real thing, while the air mask situated on his face fogged up with every breath he took. The only color came from his red hair.

Superman shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the young man. "I don't know, but Bats will, I know it."

"But Superman, what could possibly cause him to disappear like this?" Diana argued as they watched Wally's limbs disappear again.

"It's his cells." A voice said from behind the duo. Turning, they found Linda coming down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked as the geneticist stopped next to them at the window, eyes fixated on Wally.

"The more Wally uses his speed, the more energy his cells are forced to produce. Soon, his cells become used to the new rate and stay there." Linda explained, never averting her gaze. "This way, the energy in the cells keeps building to higher and higher levels, thus making his remarkable speed possible."

"That still doesn't explain what's happening." Diana challenged, fully facing the woman before her.

"There's too much energy in his cells. The cells are trying to release it, and the effort is only pushing them past their limit, past their limit to remain together. Every time he disappears, his cells, even his molecules, are coming apart." Linda replied, her eyes hardening. "For some reason though, they keep coming back together, and that shouldn't be happening."

"Who cares how it happens, if it keeps him alive." Wonder Woman argued. Linda finally faced the Amazon.

"The very fact that his cells do return, suggests that there is something very powerful at work, something that we can't identify. Right now it's only a matter of time until that force too starts to go crazy, and when it does, there will be nothing to keep together, or alive." With that the petite woman strode back down the hall. Superman looked at Diana, then back at Wally.

"I think it's time we told him." Diana looked at the man of steel in shock.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Simple, we may be running out of time." Clark said before also disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked from somewhere next to Wally. The speeder struggled to open his eyes, accomplishing it only halfway.

Linda smiled sadly as she laid a hand on the side of his face.

"Go back to sleep." She whispered, and for once, the speeder followed instructions without complaint. As soon as he was out, Linda picked up a syringe from her pocket, filled with a clear liquid.

"I'm sorry, Wally, but I love you too much to just stand here and let you die." A small tear slid down her face as she injected the contents into the IV in Wally's arm.

Removing the syringe and replacing it in her pocket. Linda leaned down and gently kissed her love's forehead. "Besides, there is still so much you don't know."

As she started down the hall, a voice stopped her.

"You do realize what you've just done right?" Batman asked as he faced Linda's back.

"Yes, but would you rather I hadn't?" Linda questioned back, not looking at the Dark Knight.

"No." There was silence for a moment before the Dark Knight asked another question. "Will you tell him?"

Linda sighed. "I can't, but he needs to know." She glanced back over her shoulder at the man. "Will you tell him for me? When he wakes up?" Batman nodded.

"One more question, why?" Linda smiled before turning around finally, and facing her inquisitor.

"You probably don't even realize how loaded that question is. Even so, the answer is still the same. I did it for love." With that, Linda turned and disappeared down the hall.

"What do you think?" Batman asked as Jo'nn appeared from the ceiling.

"She was telling the truth as far as I could tell, and she truly does have feelings for Flash, that much she allowed me to see clearly."

"She knew you were here?"

"Yes, just as she knows that she's not fooling us. She knows her cover is blown."

"Were you able to get the location?"

"No, even she doesn't know." The alien held a note of empathy in his voice for the woman.

"Now we have more than just Wally to save." Batman scowled and took off down the hall, the opposite way Linda took.

Jo'nn just watched his friend disappear into the shadow before leaving himself.

* * *

Superman, Wonder Woman, Shyera, Green Lantern, and Jo'nn all walked into the infirmary after receiving a call from Batman. All the Dark Night had said was that they were needed. Their minds, except for Jo'nn, all turned to the worst. The sight that greeted them though, was not one of sadness.

"I told you, I'm fine." Wally insisted as he stood next to his bed, clothed in a t-shirt and boxers. "Can I just have my pants so I can leave?"

"Sure, as soon as you can find them." Batman smirked as the speeder scowled and started searching the room at normal human speed.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Weren't you dying ten minutes ago?" Shyera asked as she followed her friends with her eyes.

"Your eyes are fine, Shyera." Wally answered. "Remember that formula I told you about, the one Linda gave me?"

"The one with Luther Corporation genes?" John asked. Wally fixed him with a questioning look. John shrugged, "Shyera told us."

"Whatever, and yes, that one. Somehow, it got into my IV and patched me up, at least for the moment." Wally explained.

"Is that why you're going at normal human speed?" Diana asked.

"It appears to be a side effect of the drug." Batman explained. "We don't know how long it will last, and Wally won't let me examine him or run any tests."

"I already told you Bats, I need to see Linda."

"She's been confined to quarters." Superman told him. "No one except us is allowed to see her, and us doesn't include you." Wally gave up his search and rounded on the man of steel.

"What do you mean it doesn't include me? I have just as much of a right to see her as you do! In fact, I should have more, seeing as she's been keeping secrets from me!"

"Do you know what exactly she's been keeping from you?" Batman asked, receiving a glare from the speeder.

""No, if I did then they wouldn't be called secrets, would they?" Above his head, Superman and Batman shared a look. Batman nodded, and then Clark looked at the other heroes in confirmation as well. He received nods from them as well.

"Now what is it? What are you hiding from me?" Wally demanded. "What secrets are you keeping?"

Superman sighed and looked his young friend in the eye. "Do you know where she went after she left you?"

"Yeah, her brother told me that she'd gone to some lab in Nevada."

"She lied," Josiah announced as he and Joseph walked into the room. Looking at Batman, he handed over a manila envelope. "She worked in a LutherCorp lab in California."

"LutherCorp-" Wally started but was cut off by Josiah's next words.

"And she gave birth to twins seven months later." This shocked the whole room. Wally collapsed on the bed, his eyes not focusing on anything.

"We knew about the lab, but not about the children." Shyera said aloud.

"We only just found out about that part ourselves. We also found some reference to a substance called Thyramalian." Joseph explained. Batman didn't say anything.

"It's a rare substance, not found in nature." Wally explained as he switched from goofy superhero to civilian lab technician. "It's made when you combine Halick, Eran, Chrad, cobalt, and lightning."

"Halick, Eran, and Chrad, aren't those metahuman drugs?" John asked, receiving a nod in response from Wally. "Aren't they rare too, the most pure drugs money can buy?" Once again, he received another nod.

"Because of their rarity, it's almost impossible to get three in the same city. Well, that and their tendencies to react with each other in close proximity."

"What do you mean 'react'?" Joseph asked skeptically.

"Let's just say that there used to be an old industrial plant that was closed down due to massive pollution over on 15th Street in Keystone. Now kids play baseball there and little old ladies walk around looking at flowers and wildlife."

"And it was caused by the three of them reacting?"

"No, it was caused by Chrad and Eran reacting. Halick is more volatile than the both of them combined." Wally said, answering Diana.

"What does any of this have to do with Wally?" Shyera demanded. Wally sighed and looked at the Thangarian.

"We're not a hundred percent sure yet, but both Barry and I have traces of Thyramalian in our blood, and have since we've become speeders. We think it's one of the main ingredients to becoming a speeder." Shyera sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"So the only reason why this Thyama-whatever would even be mentioned is if it related to speeders somehow?" Oliver asked, and Wally nodded.

"That's the only reason I can think of."

"So, now what?" Diana asked.

"We can talk to Linda; get the truth, and the kids." John suggested.

"As far as we can tell, the kids have been missing for quite a while. My guess is that there what's keeping Linda working for Luthor." Josiah said.

"So we find Linda's children." Diana stated. "Wally's safe for the time being, but he won't be for long if Linda can't find a genuine cure."

"And she can't do that while her children are in danger." Clark surmised. Silently Wally stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Batman asked. Wally froze as he answered over his shoulder.

"To talk to Linda. We have a lot to talk about, so I'd appreciate it if no one disturbed us." The speeder waited a moment to see if anyone would protest, before fully leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited. Please review.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Nine**

**It All Comes Out**

Linda sat at the small desk afforded to her in the guest room that was now a cell for all intents and purposes. Sitting in front of her was a manila folder, open, displaying several pages of notes and research diagnostics, all displaying the LuthorCorp logo.

"You do know that Bats has about five cameras in this room, and right now, they're probably all focused on you." Wally's voice said from the doorway behind Linda. "And last time I looked, Luthor didn't like sharing ideas, especially with the Justice League."

"He'll just have to learn that I really don't care." Linda responded, flipping to another page. There was a tense silence between the two, each of them wondering how to broach the topic that hung in the air.

"So how's the weather in California?" Wally finally asked with a grin. Linda laughed and faced Wally finally.

"Quite nice, actually. You would love it, and Iris and Jai already do."

"Iris and Jai?"

"Our kids. Iris's a carbon copy of you, the same energy, and the same personality, while Jai's more like me, right down to the black hair." Linda explained with a fond smile.

"Are they speeders?" Linda nodded.

"I don't know yet they're full potential, but they sure are fast."

"Where are they now?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How is that possible?"

"Pretty possible seeing as I haven't seen them in three months." Linda replied angrily, turning away from Wally and staring down at Earth. "When Lex Luthor found out what I was working on, he kidnapped my kids, saying he'd kill them if I didn't give you the formula. I didn't know why he was adamant about it, and I really didn't care. I just wanted my children back." Linda began to cry and Wally sped over, holding her as she cried.

"He wants me," Wally told her. "He's using you, and our kids to get to me."

"But why would he do this? Couldn't he just attack you directly?" Linda retorted, pushing Wally away.

"Because he needs your formula." Wally explained.

"And how do you know that?" Linda questioned, staring at him.

"Because you told me." Wally explained, launching into the story of the other universe. By the end of the talk, Linda was shaking and sitting down on the bed.

"Luthor killed you, only to prove a point?" The shaken woman asked in disbelief. Wally sat down next to her.

"Yeah, that's why I was in Central for the first place, laying low, keeping my face out of the media.

"Until I came along." Linda replied bitterly.

"If you hadn't come along, my atoms and molecules would be scattered by now."

"But now, Luthor has a reason to have you arrested!"

"Good thing we have a geneticist here then." Wally grinned as an idea formed in his head.

"What are you thinking?" Linda eyed the speeder beside her suspiciously. Wally leaned over and explained his plan in Linda's ear, making her grin as well before launching herself into Wally's arms, nearly knocking him over.

* * *

"You want to what?" Superman asked as the duo in front of him outlined their plan.

"We want to remove all traces of LuthorCorp from Wally's genes, from the formula I administered." Linda explained.

"Is that even possible?" Wonder Woman asked, skeptical of all the science. Linda nodded.

"So is it another shot? A different formula?" Green Lantern asked.

"No, I'd have to manually go in and zap out those parts of his bloodstream, while at the same time coming in right behind with a replacement gene otherwise Wally's problem won't be solved."

"He'll start disappearing again." Superman clarified, receiving a nod. "Where will you get these replacements?"

"They can be made synthetically in our lab." Batman explained.

"We also possess the means by which to perform the operation." J'onn added. "I believe this is the reason she didn't offer it up as a solution before. She had to make sure Wally received the LuthorCorp genes." Linda nodded again.

"I say we go for it." John said. Shyera wasn't convinced.

"We can't trust anything she says," Shyera declared, standing up gesturing at the woman. "She didn't even tell Wally about his own kids."

"I didn't tell Wally because I didn't want him to choose between family and duty. I kept them hidden because I didn't want them in the middle of your ongoing war with Lex Luthor." Linda retorted back at the Thangarian.

"And yet they were involved." Diana concluded softly, Shyera backed off and silence descended upon the group as they all deliberated.

"The first thing we have to do is save our kids." Wally stated, breaking the silence.

"I've already called Josiah and Joseph and they think they've found a lead." The speeder explained.

"Then we'll go." Batman said as he stood up. "You'll stay here and have the procedure done. As soon as we have the kids, Luthor'll be out for blood."

"Wally's blood." Shyera clarified.

"Fine, just get them back safely." Wally asked.

"Of course we will, this is our job, and we're pretty good at it." Superman replied as he and the other heroes stood and left the room.

* * *

"Boy Scout, this is Bro, do you read?" Josiah's voice called through the intercom into Superman's ear.

"I hear you, and how did you find out about that nickname?" Superman asked in a low voice, receiving chuckles in response.

"I can't reveal my sources."

"Can we just get on with the mission?" Batman interrupted, making Josiah and Superman cringe.

"I've got five bodies inside." Diana announced from her post near the small bungalow. "Three adults and two children."

"I've got the security alarm disabled, but there's a security protocol I can't get past." Josiah's voice called. "The moment we cross the threshold, the alarms will sound."

"That'll have to do. Everyone get ready to invade." Batman commanded. The five heroes got in position and waited, "Go!"

* * *

"Keep that anesthesia running wide open" Linda ordered as Green Arrow helped her into a surgery smock. Black Canary nodded and followed the instruction.

"Give me the syringe." Oliver handed the instrument to Linda.

"How do you plan on working on a molecular level?" The green nurse asked. Linda grinned and held up the syringe.

"Nanobots. One set designed to eliminate anything LutherCorp, and a second to come right behind it and replace the parts."

"If it's that easy, then why did we restrain him?" Black Canary asked, tightening the strap around the Speeder's legs.

"We're removing the only thing holding his molecular structure together. We don't know what the effect will be." Linda answered seriously. Positioning the syringe, the nanobots were injected into Wally's arm.

* * *

"Lasers, why do they always have to be lasers?" Shyera griped as she tried to dodge the multiple lasers coming at her from a variety of sources.

"At least all you have to do is dodge." Green Lantern grumbled over the radio trying to fight back a metahuman body guard. A little ways away, Superman was battling his own juiced up foe.

"Trust Luther to never do anything simple." The man of steel grumbled before being backhanded into a wall. "Do you guys have the kids yet?"

"I think way may have a problem." J'onn announced, as Diana's cry could be heard in the background.

"Is Diana down?" Batman asked, struggling like Shyera to reach the house.

"No, it's the children. If I'm reading this readings correctly, they are also afflicted with the same problem as their father." J'onn informed everyone gravely as he gazed down at the two unconscious forms in their own capsules.

* * *

"What's happening?" Canary asked over the roar of alarms from various monitors around the room.

"Luther put a kill switch in his formula!" Linda answered tersely. "He must have done it right before I left, and I never thought to look."

"So, what's happening?" Canary asked again as Wally began to thrash.

"The Luther formula is being killed faster than it can be replaced." Linda answered as she typed furiously on the keyboard. "The nanobots aren't receiving any of my signals either."

"That's not our only problem." Green Arrow stated, "He's starting to disappear again."

"There's one more." Canary added in an awed voice. Linda turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Canary didn't answer, only pointed upwards to the ceiling. There a spiral of light was forming above Wally.

"What is that?"

"Trouble."

* * *

"It started about the same time Wally started getting sick." Batman announced as he read over the data on the twins. Everyone had gathered with J'onn after their battles with their own personal demons, so to speak.

"But I don't understand. I thought this was caused because Wally used his powers too much." Shyera questioned.

"Bad news, guys." Joseph said as he walked into the room. "I just got a call from Iris, Wally's aunt, and Barry's wife, Barry's disappearing, and there's white spiral on the ceiling."

"A what?" Shyera asked concern for the older man shown in her features.

"A white spiral, like that one." Josiah pointed above his niece's and nephews head where there was indeed a spiral.

"They're also disappearing." Batman announced solemnly as alarms began to ring from the capsules. As the group watched, the twins became pin pricks of light and floated towards the spiral, disappearing into it.

* * *

"No!" Linda cried, throwing herself at Wally as he became light particles and floated towards the spiral. As soon as her hand touched the pinpricks, she too became particles and disappeared into the spiral.

Green Arrow and Black Canary watched in morbid fascination as the spiral faded away, taking Wally and Linda with it.

**A/N: One more chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is it, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Justice League or Justice League Unlimited.**

* * *

**Limits of Love**

**Chapter Ten**

**Stranger Things**

"It's official," Joseph announced as he strode into a large conference room on the Watchtower. "Barry and Iris West have disappeared. We've got the local police searching the area, but that's more for show. So with Wally, Linda, Irey, and Jai, that's six people that's missing."

"And they are all either speeders or married to speeders." Superman concluded.

"What happened?" Shyera asked, but no one had an answer. The whole group was thrown into a somber silence as they recounted the events of the last 24 hours. It all came down to one truth though. They had failed to save six people, with one of them being a friend.

With his signature light show Dr. Fate appeared in the room, sending everyone on edge wondering what had happened now. In his hands, he held the magical device that had started it all.

"Dr. Fate, what are you doing here?" Batman inquired gruffly.

"The device began to glow." Dr. Fate stated as he set it down on the table. Sure enough, the device was giving off a slight glow that seemed to pulsate like a heartbeat.

"What's going on?" Diana asked. As they watched the device glowed more and more frequently until it was giving the room a strobe light effect. Without warning, a light shone out from the top towards the ceiling. A very familiar white spiral formed overhead.

With a final flicker, the room was cast into darkness, and a thud was heard amid several screams. Batman leapt into action and pulled out a bat lantern, illuminating the whole room. There in heap on the floor, were the six missing people.

The lights flickered on, and the room became a flurry of activity as everyone tried to help and/or talk to the now non-missing persons.

"Stop." Barry roared, shrugging off Clark's attempt to help him stand up. "I am quite capable of getting to my own feet."

"We got to see the Speedforce!" The girl, Irey, exclaimed, but instead of a three year-old, she looked like she was six. Jai, who had also undergone an age change, nodded enthusiastically

"Wait a minute, what?" Shyera asked, seemingly overwhelmed. "Twenty-four hours ago, all of you speeders were suffering from some wasting disease, and now you're better?"

"Shyera, it wasn't a disease. The speed force's power had been stretched thin between all the speeders of the past, present, and future. Because of that, our bodies went through a kind of speed withdrawal, sending our molecules into some sort of frenzy." Wally explained. "When we all disappeared, we went into the Speed Force and had our powers... readjusted, I guess you could call it, between all of us."

"Linda and Iris just came along for the ride." Barry added.

"The new power messed with Jai and Irey's metabolism and cells, making them age three years." Linda exclaimed, laying a hand on each of her children.

"It also didn't seem like twenty-four hours for us, it seemed more like three months instead." Iris exclaimed.

"Giving me plenty of time to get used to being a father." Wally said grinning as he picked up Irey.

"And a husband," Linda gave Wally a peck on the cheek, while flashing her gold wedding ring band to the group. Batman looked ready to say something, but decided against it.

"I think my brain is going to explode." Shyera commented, groaning, and clutching her head. "Too much information too fast."

"Well, what do you expect?" Jai asked. "We're speeders. Going fast is our job." Shyera smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're right, that is your job." Wally agreed, looking at his son with a proud look on his face. Irey's stomach took that opportunity to growl loudly.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we go eat now?" The six year-old asked, shining her wide blue eyes at her red-haired father.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. Want to come Uncle Barry?"

"I think I will, using that darned contraption to get home made me hungry as well."

"Can I come too?" Jai asked, sending his equally hopeful eyes to his dad.

"Sure, why don't you and Irey go on ahead?" Wally suggested, setting the girl down on the floor. Both twins got sneaky glints in their eyes.

"Last one there has to sleep on the bottom bunk?" Jai asked his sister.

"Deal." And they were gone. Wally groaned.

"What have I said about running in enclosed spaces?" Wally yelled before speeding off, Barry close behind. Iris and Linda shared a private smile before following at a more normal pace.

"Hey Batman," John asked.

"Yeah?" Replied the Dark Knight.

"Is there going to be enough food in the cafeteria for them?"

"Probably not."

"Okay."

"So do we just chalk this up to yet another day for the Justice League?" Oliver asked.

"I think so, after all, I'm sure we've dealt with stranger things, right?" Shyera asked.

"Oh yeah, remember that Ooze from the Dealtin System? That thing was pretty strange." John suggested.

"Was that the one where we had to freeze it, or eat it?" Diana asked.

"You know, I really don't know." John confessed and the group laughed before finally leaving to supervise the food distribution. After all, the rest of the League had to eat as well.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope none of you think this was a cop out ending. I was just trying to stay true to the endings on the actual show. **

**I would like to take this oppurtunity to thank Kyer for their wonderful support and reviews. **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the series. Thank you once again to all of you for reading.  
**


End file.
